Immortal
by lea1794
Summary: DMHG Repost. Okay so Draco is the newest Dark Lord. Hermione is a lawyer. Draco wants Hermione by his side but is she willing to abandon everything or worse, betraying her best friends? R
1. The Revelation

Chapter One

Chapter One

(a/n: nope. They are not mine.)

_**22nd of September 1999  
**present time_

Draco rolled off from the girl under him and lied beside her.

"What's wrong Draco?" the girl asked pulling the sheet up to cover her body. Draco turned to look at the girl. Her name is Pansy Parkinson and she was his best friend since birth. Pansy has long straight black hair and a pale face. Her eyes are the shade of blue and green. Her lips are not full or red. They were quite pinkish and tiny.

Draco sighed. Pansy was nothing like _her._ She didn't have curly hair. Her eyes were not brown and they didn't shine. When Draco didn't reply, Pansy knew exactly what he was thinking. Without a backward glance, Pansy gathered the sheet and exited the bedroom.

Draco laid with his hands behind his head. He needed to forget about her. He needed to gain control of himself. Unfortunately for him, his mind wouldn't let. His _heart _wouldn't let. The residents in his manor could not sleep that night as his screams shook the whole house.

dracodracodracodracodracodracodracodracodracodracodracodracodracodracodracodraco

_12 hours ago_

Hermione Granger sat at her desk staring into space. She tried to remember what her client told her last night. The memory hit her and she scribbled down furiously on the paper in front of her.

A loud knock on the door broke her from her concentration. With a frustrated sigh she said, "Enter."

Harry Potter, her best friend for 12 years poked his head in. he smiled when he saw her. "Hermione, could you please stop doing your work for a little while? You deserve some rest." He said sitting across from her. He plopped his feet on the table knowing that the act annoyed his best friend to no end. As predicted, Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs.

"HARRY POTTER REMOVE YOUR FEET FROM MY TABLE THIS INSTANT!!"

Harry chuckled and put his feet down. "Relax Mione. You need to chill. You're so serious these days you know. What's going on with you?"

Hermione sighed. Harry has definitely changed since the final battle 6 years ago. Now that they're 23, Harry seems a lot calmer and his life is on the right track. He works as an Auror in the Ministry of Magic. He has a steady girlfriend named Nicky and they are getting married in a few weeks. When Harry first met Nicky, Hermione couldn't remember when her best friend has ever been ecstatic.

Thay dated a few times and the next thing Hermione knew, they were already engaged. Harry was really excited to start a family. The only time he has been happier was when he killed the Dark Lord back when he was 17. The War costed Harry a lot. Not only he lost Ginny, he lost his friends as well. Seamus and Dean were nowhere to be found, Neville died fighting and the Patil twins were abducted by the remaining Death Eaters.

Eventhough the Dark Lord was long gone, his followers were still alive and they are recruitting a new army with a new lord. Hermione knew this for a fact as she herself was involved with the new Lord. He has willingly showed her his new army.

_Flashback  
**21st of September 1996**_

_three years ago......_

"_Hermione don't go there!" Draco shouted when he saw Hermione swimming deeper into the ocean._

"_Why Draco? Are you scared?" Hermione said in a mocking voice. She looked so pretty in her yellow and green striped bikinis. Hermione laughed when Draco didn't answer. She walked slowly towards Draco, the wind blowing her hair. Draco stared right into her eyes._

_Finally, Hermione reached her destination. She raised a hand up and touched his bare chest. Draco shuddered under her touch. Then, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his throat. Draco growled as she made her way to his ears. She nibbled it a little before saying,_

"_This is the best birthday present ever."_

_Draco grinned. He was glad she liked his present. Hermione and Draco were on a vacation at Draco's island. Hermione has always wanted an island of her own so Draco decided to give one to her. The island originally belonged to his grandfather but then he gave it to Draco before he died. Now, it was Draco's turn to give it to a person he loves. _

_Draco couldn't remember when he starts to fall for Hermione. They met a few months ago at Hermione's office. Since then, they have been contacting each other constantly. Not only because she was his lawyer, but also because he wants to get to know her._

_After Draco won his case which involves a feud from his ex-best friend Mark Chooper, Draco invited Hermione for a dinner as a way to thank her. After that, things go at their own accord._

_They kissed on their second date and made love on the fifth. Everything goes smoothly. At least that's what Hermione thinks._

_Draco has another side of him that Hermione didn't know. He planned on telling her tonight on the island. But he still didn't know how her reaction would be._

_When Hermione has finally eaten her 20__th__ birthday cake, Draco led her into the living room of their small cottage. Hermione couldn't remember the last times she's been this happy. Her thoughts went to her best friends .They have no idea about her relationship with Draco. They have both agreed to keep it a secret. A secret nobody knows._

_Draco sat on the couch and Hermione placed her feet in his lap de got out of demanding her daily massage. Draco chuckled and quickly granted her wish. And then things slowly get out of hand. _

_Hermione was having difficulties taking off Draco's shirt. Draco chuckled and with a flick of his hand, the shirt vanished as a result of wandless magic. Hermione broke away from his fantic kisses as he kissed her collarbone. _

"_I want the pleasure of taking them off manually." She mumbled. Draco grinned and kissed her shoulder._

"_But using magic is faster don't you think?" he said. Hermione giggled._

"_I guess so." She said. When their heated love-making session was done, Draco slowly carried Hermione up to their bedroom. She was not asleep and tangled herself with Draco as soon as he lies down. Draco chuckled softly. He wished that he didn't have to tell her whatever he's about to tell but then he thought it was unfair for her to love somebody she barely knew._

"_Baby, you're asleep?" Hermione asked._

"_No. Mione, I have to tell you something. Are you sleepy?" Draco asked. Hermione sat up quickly. She had on a worried expression._

"_No I'm not. What is it, Drake?" she asked her voice soft. She stroked his awfully beautiful face and he leaned into her touch. He let out a frustrated sigh, knowing that what he's going to tell her can result into a very, very good thing or a bad thing._

"_Will you promise not to be angry?" he asked. Hermione smiled sweetly and nodded._

"_Will you take whatever I'm going to say calmly?" he asked again. Hermione laughed nervously._

"_Drake, you're scaring me." She said._

_Draco sat up and took her face in his hands._

"_Whatever happens, just remember that I love you no matter what. Promise me you won't forget me. Promise me you won't throw whatever we had away. Promise me that even if you leave me, you will love me and it will not die." Draco said, staring into her eyes._

"_Draco what's going on?" Hermione asked._

_Draco stood up and with a flick of his hand, both of them were dressed._

"_Drake-?" Hermione stopped mid-sentence because at that exact moment, Draco snapped his fingers and in a matter of seconds, twenty people in dark robes stood before them._

"_Draco, who are these people? What are they doing here?" Hermione said standing up._

_Draco turned around as the creatures before them bowed._

"_Hermione, these are my Death Eaters."_

**Okay so the chapter was reposted. I did some editing and added a few things. Thank you to those of you who reviewed. However, it seems that my idea was a little bit misunderstood.**

**First of all, this is only the first chapter. There are a lot more to come and I intend on telling the story slowly. Cliffhanger and leaving questions unanswered are my style of writing. I prefer to post short chapters. Sorry if some of you prefer longer chapters but I'm not good at that.**

**Second, my grammars are very bad. I know that for a fact and I would like to thank the reviewers for correcting me. Ohh and I have no idea what BETA is. Can somebody explain it to me?**

**Lastly, to Re-o-ko and lovelymimi, thank you so much for reviewing and helping me. I really appreciate it and I can't tell you how much it means to me. To my lovely reviewers, thank you thank you thank you for reading and don't worry I'll update soon!**

**Lovelymimi; I am granting your request. It's part of my idea actually. Hehe Ohh and I'm really sorry you have to read the story three times. I promise I will describe the story more clearly :)**

**Re-o-ko; yep u guessed it right. The story was written in one go and I did post it straightaway. Haha. I'll put more effort into the story. Anyway, I really appreciate your help and advice. **

**Love;**

_Lea_


	2. The lover

(a/n: sorry for the late update guys. I've been a bit busy studying for my end of year test. Here is the second chapter. Hope you like it!)

Chapter Two

Hermione broke from her daydream when Harry snapped his fingers in front of her. _Snapped his fingers……_

"Hermione, you okay? You looked kinda spaced out just now." Harry said his face look worried. Hermione snorted.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious for stating the obvious. I did space out just now." She said. Just when Harry opened his mouth to reply, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hermione said. Ron Weasley poked his head in. His red hair is as messy as ever. He smiled when he saw his two best friends sitting together.

"Ah. Just like old times." He said, sitting beside Harry.

"Ron! What are you doing here? I thought you have practice with the Canons." Hermione said.

"Oh, the coach let us out early. So I thought why not pay my prettiest best friend a visit?" Ron said, winking.

"Oh Ron, that is so sweet of you." Hermione said. Harry snorted loudly.

"What Potter you think it's funny?" Ron said, faking an angry face. Harry shook his head and continued smiling. Hermione smiled at the sight of her two best friends.

Ron Weasley is the Keeper for The Chudley Canons. While Harry chooses to become an Auror and Hermione chooses to be a lawyer, Ron preferred the glamorous life. He was offered to be an Auror but politely turn it down to play Quidditch professionally.

Ron never settles down .Hermione on the other hand, has never been involved in any kind of romance. That is what her best friends thought. The truth is she never been in love or out on a date with anyone since Draco.

She still remembered his requests when he told her everything that night. And she gladly did what he wished for. However, somewhere deep inside her, she wished for things to be different. She wished he would not choose the path he chose. She wished they could still be together, get married and have children. She wished things would go back to the way they were.

But things change.

Hermione could feel the tears threatening to fall. She made an excuse and exited her room to let the tears fall freely. She would never, ever, ever tell her best friends about Draco. As much as she loves them, she doesn't want the only thing that makes her happy to be taken away from her.

Even, if they were just memories and dreams.

Back inside the room, Ron leaned closer and asked Harry, "She doesn't know about the surprise, does her?"

Harry grinned. "Nope."

Dracodracodracodracodracodracodracodracodracodracodracodracodracodracodracodraco

_present time_

Draco Malfoy walked out from his room and headed for the board room two storeys below. His black cloak flowed as he walks his chin high. He opened the two doors and made his way to the head of the table. Thirty people before him bowed and opened their masks.

"Sit down." He said his voice loud and cold. Thirty men took their seats. Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend and right-hand man, sat to Draco's right while Theodore Nott sat to Draco's left. There were thirty people altogether in the room and all of them were men.

Unlike Voldemort, Draco preferred his followers to be men and not mixed. His followers were from many walks of life. Most of them attend Hogwarts and some attended Durmstrang.

There were a few recognizable faces from Draco's years in Hogwarts. There's Vincent Crabbe, his used-to-be best friend, Gregory Goyle, Cedric Diggory, Roger Davies, Marcus Flint, and a few Gryffindors too who apparently detest Pothead and his Ministry cronies. Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and a younger kid named Dennis Creevy were the Lions that turned to the dark side. Viktor Krum is Draco's death Eater too.

Their way of communication is less painful. Instead of burning their skins whenever he needs them, Draco heated the rings on their fingers to call them. Each member has their own ring which has a serpent and dragon crest on it.

"As you all know, our plan to bring down the Ministry is being executed. Blaise has successfully planted an impostor inside the Ministry. He is under the Imperius Curse and he will do everything that I tell him. Hopefully, our plan will go smoothly." Draco said.

Everyone in the room nodded. Cedric raised his hand. "Yes, Diggory?" Draco said.

"My lord, about the task you gave me, I managed to finish it. Can I have a private word with you after this to hand over my task?" Cedric said, choosing his words carefully. Draco smiled ear to ear.

"You couldn't have pleased me more, Cedric. After the meeting is over, we'll talk." Draco said.

"Thank you, my Lord." Cedric said.

"Anything else?" Draco asked. Blaise raised his hand from his seat.

"Yes Blaise?"

"I've managed to find the exact date of Potter's wedding. I think it would be ideal if we attack them at that time. Many famous wizards and withches are attending so if we execute the plan there, we get to save time. They will be too busy watching the boy-who-refused-to-die getting married that they won't even notice what we had in store for them. It is merely a suggestion, my lord. The decision is in your hands." Blaise said. Draco did not say anything. He looked at Blaise for a moment before smiling.

"Thank you, Blaise. It's a brilliant idea but unfortunately, I've been thinking the same thing. However I appreciate your hard work of figuring a plan for me." Draco said.

"My Lord, I-"

"Anything else?" Draco asked looking away from Blaise. Blaise quiet down. He knows how much Draco hates somebody figuring out a plan for him. He prefers for them to figure it _with _him or him alone. Yes, Draco Malfoy is a very strange Dark Wizard. He can be very nice and very evil at the same time. He is a very possessive man and the word _sharing_ is not registered in his vocabulary.

When nobody raises their hands, Draco smiled. "Good. That means I get to ask questions." Draco said.

"Finnigan, how are the minor attacks going throughout England?"

"My Lord, we are doing as instructed. We managed to destroy a few villages in the outskirts of London." Seamus said. His voice was loud and clear. Seamus is no longer the brave Gryffindor he used to be. Never in his life would he dream of calling Draco Lord.

But things change after The Final Battle. Harry and his cronies did not do anything to stop his mother from dying. They just stood outside the library and watched her being tortured. Seamus looked as his so-called-friends watch the scene before them. Since then, _he vowed to avenge his mother. He surrendered himself to the Death Eaters and vowed to_ serve until his last breathe. He did not anticipate in the battle. The Death Eaters hid him and Dean to make Potter think as if they have disappeared.

Parvati and Padma are different story. The Death Eaters abucted them and they are now the wives of Theodore Nott and Viktor Krum. When they were first brought to the Manor, the Death Eaters used them as their source of entertainment but Draco insisted on marrying them to his followers. Theodore and Dean volunteered themselves to be Parvati and Padma's respective husbands.

"Very good. So we are making our statements very clear to the Ministry. Never thought this day will arrive. In a matter of months, the whole Wizarding World shall be under my power. I simply can't wait." Draco said.

"Do not have doubts, my Lord. You vill get vhat you vish for." Viktor said, convincing Draco. Draco nodded. _Stupid arse-kissing Bulgarian…._

Draco stood from his seat and dismissed them. Cedric slowly made his way to Draco and said, "Shall we begin my Lord?"

Draco nodded. "Go ahead."

Cedric pulled a few envelopes from his robe and opened them in front of Draco. One of the envelopes contains pictures and Cedric quickly laid them in front of Draco for him to see.

"These, my Lord, are the latest pictures of Hermione Granger." Cedric said. Draco leaned closer to take a better look. It is _her. _There could be no mistakes that the pictures belonged to his old lover. The only woman he ever loved.

**Tell me what you think about this chapter! Review and I'll love you for eternity!!**

**Love,  
**_Lea_


	3. The Birthday Night

_8.00 p.m._

_**21**__**st**__** of September 1999**_

Hermione Apparated to her favourite restaurant, The Cats. After spending a few alone moments in the toilet, Hermione returned to her office. There, Harry and Ron invited her to have dinner with them. Hermione reluctantly agreed with her best friends' wishes.

Ever since the incident with Draco three years ago, Hermione has never celebrated her birthday again. The Weasleys, Mrs. Weasley to be exact has never failed to plan her a party and each year, Hermione will politely decline to attend. She prefers to sit alone in her apartment and weep in silence.

This year however, Ron and Harry were determine to celebrate her party. Instead of telling her beforehand, they decided to throw a surprise birthday party for their best friend.

When Hermione reached The Cats, the restaurant was very dark and there was no sign of anybody inside. Feeling the defensive part of her kicking in, Hermione took out her wand and held it tightly in her hand.

She slowly opened the door, and as she stepped inside her worst fear come true.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!"

Dracodracodracodracodracodracodracodracodracodracodracodracodracodraco

_**22**__**nd**__** of September 1999**_

_Present…_

Draco looked through the photographs, again. He just can't stop looking at them. Looking at those wavy curls, so soft it makes him want to tangle his fingers around them, looking at those beautiful red lips that he yearned to kiss again. He sighed.

God, he was weak.

Not weak in the sense of unable to protect himself physically, that would be a shame to the Malfoy's name, but he's weak emotionally.

Just as he was about to stand up, the doors to the board room bursted open. Blaise walked in and bowed before Draco.

"My lord, our informer Percy Weasley has informed us that Potter's wedding has been pushed to an earlier date. It appears that the so-called hero couldn't wait for another week to be married so he has arranged for the wedding to take place earlier."

"When is it going to be held?" Draco asked.

"This Sunday." Blaise replied. Draco grinned widely.

"For once, Saint Potter is doing the right thing. Ask our men to get ready by the end of the week. We have a wedding to crash."

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

_**21**__**st**__** of September 1999**_

_Hermione's birthday night. Oh joy._

When your friends try to make you happy, you tend to pretend to be happy even if you're not just to please them. That is exactly what Hermione did yesterday during her party.

Ron and Harry were determined to make last night the best night in her life. But to her, it was the worst night ever. However, always the one to please everybody, Hermione managed to control her tears and stayed calm throughout the whole evening.

She has to deal with the pain later. So, with that in mind, Hermione pretended to be happy and celebrated her birthday like a normal person. She cut her cake, she blew her candles without making any wishes and she took photos with everybody.

By 10 o'clock, Hermione couldn't stand being with those people anymore.

"hem hem." Hermione cleared her throat. All of her friends turned around and faced her. "Hi. It's been a very nice night tonight and I thank you all for it. But, we have work tomorrow-" Harry and Ron guffawed "-and I'm sure all of you need your beauty sleep." Hermione said glaring at Harry and Ron who promptly shut up.

"so, why don't we call it a night and go back and sleep?" Hermione said brightly. Everybody nodded in agreement. Satisfied with her speech, she congratulates herself in her mind.

_Brilliant Hermione. 10 points for Gryffindor!_

Slowly, the crowd started thinning from The Cats. They wished Hermione happy birthday as they passed her and left the diner. Soon, Harry, Ron and Hermione were the only ones left.

"Thanks guys. For tonight. I really appreciate it." Hermione said as she walked in between them.

"No problem. Anything for our girl, right Harry?" Ron said, throwing an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Yeappp. The brightest witch of our year." Harry smiled, wrapping an arm around hermione's shoulder from her other side.

Hermione smiled back. "Thanks Harry."

And that night was the best birthday night Hermione Granger has ever experienced in her entire life after the tragic night that changed her entire life three years ago.

Dracodracodracodracodracodracodracodracodracodracodracodracodraco

**a/n: sorry for not updating for a very longgggggg time guys!!!!!! But thank you so much for reading my story and thank you thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu for waiting!!!**

**Anyway, what do you think? A bit short eh?**


	4. Three Years Ago,

Chapter Four

Three Years Ago,

**20th of April 1996**

_Hermione Granger's office_

_The Department of Law_

_Ministry of Magic_

One minute past 10. Hermione's first client today still hasn't showed up and it's making her very nervous.

Two minutes past 10.

Oh God she is losing her grip. If that man can't make it at 10 o'clock why didn't he bloody make an appointment at noon????

10 minutes past 10.

THAT'S IT!! She has had enough. Getting up and straightening her skirt, Hermione decided to tell her secretary to call this _idiot_ client of hers to reschedule the meeting. She won't tolerate tardiness. NO. She has another meeting at 11 for God's sake and she won't let this- whoever this is- make late to her much more important meeting.

However, fate has another plan for Hermione Granger.

Just as she was about to turn the doorknob, the door was opened by her secretary.

"oh great tweedy I was just going to look for you." Hermione said.

"Miss Granger, your first client is here." Tweedy said a slight blush was covering **(a/n: ?) **her cheeks.

Hermione's smile faded as her idiotic client approached her. With a very feelingless voice, the idiot said, "Granger, we meet again."

Damn it all to hell, it was bloody Draco Malfoy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The meeting with the _idiot_ took longer than expected. Hermione had to ask Tweedy to reschedule her much more important meeting to another day as Draco had refused to end their meeting.

Actually, her other meeting was not that important. It was just a little get together with Harry at the café across the street. But nonetheless, a little get-together with Harry is much much more important than a meeting with the idiotic pale-faced ferret.

"So, are we done here?" Hermione finally asked as Malfoy leaned back against the couch he was occupying.

"Yes. Do you think you could handle it Granger?" Malfoy asked.

"Of course I can." Hermione said confidently. Malfoy smirked.

_And that is why I hired you, _Malfoy thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What the hell just happened?" Hermione asked herself as she sat down on the couch. She was in her living room and her blouse was on the floor. She placed her head in her palms and slowly calmed herself. She was totally confused.

_Flashback_

_Hermione was really tired as she made her way to a small café near the Ministry of magic. When she told Tweedy to reschedule her meeting with Harry earlier this morning, he had asked her to meet him later that night the café and Hermione had agreed._

_As soon as she entered the café, Hermione realized that the place was for rich people like Harry and that she was underdressed. Ignoring these facts, she quickly made her way to Harry who was waving her over to his table._

_"Hello, 'Mione." Harry said, kissing her cheek "Harry." She replied smiling widely. _

_A waiter pulled out Hermione's chair for her and she sat down._

_"Can I get you anything miss?" the waiter asked._

_"Just coffee. Extra sugar." Hermione said. The waiter left and Hermione looked over at Harry. He took her hand in his and said slowly,_

_"I've missed you, 'Mione. Yes I know I've been busy but-"_

_"I've missed you too. I understand. But I'm here now right? So come on. Let's talk." Hermione said, smiling at her long-term best friend. Although both Harry and Hermione are best friends with Ronald, but there will always be a special bond just between the two of them._

_And so, Harry started telling her about his latest Auror mission while Hermione listened attentively. Their conversation went on for a couple of hours before Hermione finally decided that it was late and she has to wake up early the next day._

_"I'll walk you home." Harry said, taking his coat._

_"What?"Hermione asked, laughing._

_"Come on. It will be fun. Besides, walking is healthy." Harry said_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………_...._

_As Hermione reached her apartment, she was already out of breath. Harry's jokes had caused her to laugh so hard that at one point, she couldn't breathe. She was having trouble inserting her keys into the doorknob because she was still laughing._

_"Here let me help you." Harry said as he took the key from Hermione's hands. While he was doing this, Hermione had turned around and she gasped at the proximity of their bodies. They were damn close. She could smell his cologne and he could smell her perfume. _

_Harry's eyes slowly drifted down to her red, full lips. God, she looked so gorgeous. Never the one to procrastinate, Harry captured her lips in a hot, searing kiss. Hermione had not expected this but she completely gave herself to him when his hands started playing with her hair._

_His kiss was passionate and full of lust. Harry pushed the door opened with his leg before closing it behind him. Her apartment was dark because all the lights were out but he didn't pay a mind. He shoved her hard against the wall and attacked her mouth again. Hermione let out a small moan when his hands found their way down to her hip._

_She tightened her grip on his hair as Harry groaned. They were grinding themselves against each other. Harry finally pulled away to plant small kisses down Hermione's neck. _

_"Harry…. Oh God.." Hermione moaned again. Harry stopped all of a sudden but not for long. He quickly tugged Hermione's blouse out from her skirt. It was a buttoned up blouse. Groaning, he teared her blouse open as the buttons fell to the ground. Harry caught his breath as he looked at Hermione who was topless. She was looking up at him with a very red face. _

_Harry put one finger under her chin before stroking her cheek in a very possessive manner. He attacked her lips once more and this time, Hermione was even more aggressive. She wrapped her legs around his waist and allowed him to push her back against the wall._

_When Hermione trailed her hands down to his very muscular chest and played with his belt buckle, it was as if Harry had woken up from a dream. His eyes opened and he stopped his kissing at once. _

_"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she gently unwrapped her legs from his waist. Harry was blushing and he was sweating._

_"Hermione, I'm really sorry." Harry said, as he ran a hand through his already messed up hair._

_"What-"_

_"I should go." Harry said as he turned to leave. Hemione was not satisfied so she pulled his arm and he was forced to look at her._

_"What do you mean you're sorry?!"_

_"I- I don't- It shouldn't have happened Hermione." Harry said. He could see the hurt in her eyes._

_"I'm really sorry but I- I've got to go." Harry said as he practically ran to the door. _

_End of flashback._

And that was why Hermione was confused.

**a/n: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.**

**Cliffhanger!!!!!!! Well, what do you think?**

**Just to clear things out, this chapter is a flashback of what happened when Hermione first met Malfoy three years ago. There will be more twists after this so be prepared!!!!**

**Review my beloved readers !! **

**Till then.**


	5. Three Years Ago Part II,

Here you go readers, Chapter Five. As usual, none of the characters or any part of the book belongs to me. Jo Rowling owns them all!!!!!!!

Chapter Five

Confused and Reasons, Three Years Ago Part II

**Hermione's P.O.V**

So last night was a one hell of a night. Not only did Harry and I snogged, but afterwards I couldn't stop thinking about The Incident, as I now call it. I hate a lot of things namely Voldemort and Death Eaters but being in a state of confusion tops the other two.

As I got out of my bed and started to make my way to the kitchen for my early dose of coffee, I started to think, what the hell was Harry thinking last night, snogging me like that?

It's not like we were attracted to each other or he to me for that matter, but what happened really got me thinking that maybe Harry does feel a slight attraction towards me.

But the thought just doesn't make sense. Me and Harry are not suitable romantically. I sipped on m coffee as I toyed with the idea of Harry and me together. It would be very awkward especially whenever we'll have our weekly get together with Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors who were in the same year as we were back in Hogwarts.

I mean we went to school with them and they had oftenly asked either me or Harry whether or not we are dating. Back then we kept telling them no, and I couldn't stand to watch their faces if this time we answer yes.

I put these thoughts aside as I got into the shower to get ready for work. I'm a bit nervous about seeing Harry today. I hope we won't be awkward around each other if we do see each other today.

It would be better if we just don't see each other at all. Or maybe I shouldn't go to work today.

Yeah, like any of the alternatives above are gonna happen. Wishful thinking, brain. Wishful thinking.

**Harry's P.O.V**

Sweaty palms?

Check.

Knees wobbling?

Check.

Brain suddenly stopped thinking?

Check.

Cheeks and neck flushing?

Hmmm, have to stand in front of a mirror to check that one.

Bloody hell. I have never been like this in front of a girl before. But today, when I saw _her. _walking into the Ministry with those cute pair of Louboutins on her feet, I can't help but developing these actions of nervousness, Or symptoms of nervousness. Or mental retardation. Or whatever the hell you call it.

I mean I'm Harry Potter for crying out loud! I don't get nervous over girls! Or women for that matter. _They _get nervous for me!

Ergh. But Hermione Granger isn't just any other girls. Or _women. _She's my beloved **best friend. **The only girl that understands me fully. Or _woman. _

After last night, I have finally come to a conclusion that I am indeed attracted to one Hermione Jane Granger. I've been denying it for quite some time now but I've decided not to hide my…… _feelings _any longer.

I pushed the up button at the Ministry's elevator and waited there. I was too busy thinking o myself that I failed to notice the presence of my object of desire. She greeted me in a voice barely above a whisper that it was a miracle I managed to hear her.

'Hello Harry.'

I turned to look at her and quickly regretted it because a few seconds later, I ended up staring at her like an idiot without returning her greeting.

"Earth to Potter. Voldemort's back." Hermione said, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

I snapped out of my reverie.

"Huh?"

Harry Potter is speechless after drifting away yet again into the dreamland.

"Jeez, Harry. What is wrong with you?" Hermione said as the elevator opened. She entered it while I followed behind her like a lost puppy. In truth, I don't know why I cant talk to her myself.

She pressed level 6 for her office and level 12 for mine. We stood in the elevator in silence. I think she was pretty upset but what can I do? My mouth refused to move.

When her level was reached, she merely got out of the elevator without a backward glance. As the door closed, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

_What in the world is happening to me?_

I am bloody attracted to that girl and yet, I can't even wish her hello? Is this what it feels like to actually like someone? I am not a boy who is very exposed to this kind of feelings because the only relationship I ever had with a different sex is basically over before it even actually started.

I sighed inwardly. I could never understand these feelings. But one thing's for sure. I am gonna tell that girl who is the most talented lawyer in the world that I am attracted to her. I am gonna tell her that I have never ever felt this way towards any other girl ever. Or _woman._

**Authour's notes: sorry for the late update guys! I've been verrrrr busy. Anyway, hope you will like the new chapter. Chapter 6 will hopefully be uploaded in less thatn a week.**

**P.s: This chapter is **_**very **_**important to the story. Do NOT skip it because it's Harry and Hermione ONLY and no Draco!**

_**Ciao!**_


End file.
